


Kinktober: Day 02

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Sleepy Sex / Vibrator





	Kinktober: Day 02

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

"Morning, sunshine." Nevada paused what he was doing under the sheets to give Sonny a playful bite on the neck. "Picked something up for you yesterday."

"Hmm? _ Ohh—_" Sonny was barely awake and struggling to process everything at once. There was a big, warm hand around his cock and another kneading at his ass, and neither was his own. He moaned quietly and stretched in Nevada's arms, giving the older man a sleepy grin as he discovered an even warmer erection poking into his lower back. Reaching around, he gave Nevada a few uncoordinated strokes. "Is it this?"

Nevada shook his head. "Better."

"Better'n your dick, _ papi_?"

"Hard to believe, I know," Nevada smirked. "I just need you to warm it up for me real quick."

Nevada rolled over and the hand on Sonny's cock disappeared, but something hard and cool was pushed between his thighs, distracting him before he could protest. _If that was a toy, it was far_ _too much for him to take_, Sonny thought. The diameter had to be at least that of a small fist. It wasn't grippy enough to be silicone, nor was it cold enough to be metal, which left either plastic or glass as the only possibilities. 

Nevada pressed a button and, while Sonny wasn't quite alert enough to be startled, he moaned in sudden realization as the toy sprang to life between his legs. He gingerly pressed his thighs together around the vibrator, humming his approval. More pressure made the sensation more intense, and the tighter he squeezed, the higher the slow, deep vibrations traveled. As he shifted, he could just barely feel it in his balls for a brief moment, and he let out a quiet gasp of pleasure. 

"You like that, _ cariño_?"

"Mmm, 's good," Sonny sighed. 

"Yeah?"

Nevada started to inch the toy up towards his ass, and Sonny let his eyes fall shut with a whimper, trying his best to concentrate on the feelings radiating out from the wand and quickly nearing his groin. He was drawing up tight in anticipation and just beginning to throb in time with his heartbeat, sending pleasant but frustrating impulses up the entire length of his hard cock. He shifted slightly and found that the sheets were already damp with his precome, even as he felt another few drops squeeze their way up his shaft and spill over, slowly running down the side of his head to add to the mess. 

Warm, hard plastic brushed his balls without warning, and Sonny arched with a shout. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed blindly for Nevada, managing to find one solid bicep and latching on tight. He clamped his thighs together again and desperately ground against the toy, sending a hot rush of pleasure up through his groin, so powerful that it had him struggling not to let himself ride it out and finish without permission. 

"Oh, _ right there_," Sonny moaned, "stay right there."

"You in charge now or something?" Nevada pushed the wand another inch higher, deliberately ignoring the way Sonny was squeezing his legs together in futile resistance and pressing past tightly clenched muscles towards his target.

If Sonny had thought that direct vibration against his balls was overwhelming, that had been nothing compared to having the toy pressed into his perineum. Nevada started a slow, circular rhythm, and Sonny shuddered, stomach tightening and toes curling as his cock twitched and pulsed against his thigh. He was leaking near-steadily by now, the sheets under him slick and completely soaked through. 

Everything was being stimulated at once— the root of his hard cock conducting the sensations all the way to the tip, his balls becoming more and more sensitive by the second and threatening to pump themselves dry at any moment. The vibrations were intense enough that even his prostate was taken care of; buzzing with that deep, insistent feeling that was quickly pooling in his lower belly.

"Oh, my God— _ fuck, papi_," Sonny panted, twisting in Nevada's grip. "I'm gonna come, _ please_—"

Nevada changed positions again, this time easing the vibrator between Sonny's balls firmly enough to spread them apart. Sonny bucked against him with a loud moan, every muscle in his body tight and trembling with pleasure, right on the edge of a brutally strong orgasm. A gentle push of Nevada's hand had Sonny's cock throbbing, sending another heavy rush of precome dripping into the sheets.

"_Nevada, please, Jesus Christ_."

Nevada flashed him that rare grin that was normally reserved for when he had something _ really _ good up his sleeve. “You can come, but I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
